


No Nut November

by SmolCat



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Smut, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolCat/pseuds/SmolCat
Summary: Eddie's trying his best to survive the challenge, but  the symbiote isn't too invested in the idea.Alternative summary: I was scrolling through No Nut November memes and was like; "Hey what if Eddie was participating in N.N.N. Of course he'd lose, that's just obvious.





	No Nut November

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me we were all thinking it at some point. Also it was like 2 a.m when I wrote this so it probably looked better in my head.

He's rock solid and throbbing. Every gentle touch of his cool blankets causes the agony to grow. 

 

Eddie's almost hysterical. He feels like he's going mad.  _ Fuck. _ There's really no reason to participate, no one’s really that committed. No one but him it seems.

 

Still, Eddie’s gone  _ eighteen days  _ without having a wank. Eighteen tortuous days. He can feel his other shift in his mind, his body, his soul. 

 

**Why?**

 

They ask him, their oily tendrils emerging from his skin to wrap around his fingers. The loving squeeze he receives makes him shiver, his boxers becoming tighter. Eddie inhales sharply, trying to take control of his haze.

 

**Drive yourself crazy.**

 

He tells the symbiote he's fine, it's only a harmless game, but the worry stirs him. Eddie hugs his love, a smile upon his lips. Still he kicks off the covers as he lays in bed.

 

There are no tantalizing fantasies playing across his subconscious at the moment, he's just aroused. Eddie knows he's got twelve days left, he tells himself he can make it, win something for once and it'll be great. 

 

The cool moist feeling of his symbiote edging down towards his groin makes Eddie growl with annoyance, his brain happily registering the brief spark of pleasure and drinking deeply. 

 

His traitorous cock swells, demanding more.

 

Eddie’s eyes roll back behind his head, his hair brushing his eyebrows as his body broke code and his symbiote worked against him. He writhed in a mix of arching his back and curling inwards. 

 

“Hey,” he spoke into the night huskily, his feeble attempts to steer himself back in the game falling deaf, his legs trembling weakly as a wet  _ shlorp _ sounded, the symbiote curling around the base of his dick. 

 

**That's enough now Eddie.**

 

They said, giving his balls a stroke.

 

**Try again next year.**

 

Eddie did not respond. Defeated, he let his other take care of him.  Surprising tender friction between human flesh and black goo moved like electricity, jolts sending euphoria throughout Eddie's core, his hips now bucking against the air and toes curling into his sheets. 

 

The symbiote literally purred, and manifested it's small slender head over to Eddie's pulsating “head.” Eddie sucked in a tight breath, the symbiote’s wide opal eyes reflecting his own.

 

They placed a tentative kiss upon Eddie’s shivering penis, tiny tongue flicking out to tease him one last time before the human host erupted. 

 

Hot seed sprayed onto the symbiote, the pale cumstains stark against their night black skin. White blinded Eddie. 

 

He sank into his pillows, bottom lip pinched between two canine teeth. “Dammit.” Eddie spoke, but not out of annoyance or malice. His other retreated back into his skin, but only after using that amazing tongue to lovingly clean up his mess. They were now hiding again for the time being. 

 

The symbiote seemed to be satisfied with their job well done, and Eddie himself, though slightly annoyed with losing, shared the same feelings. 


End file.
